henry_danger_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Cruel Dilemma
Cruel Dilemma is the fifth episode of Henry Danger Evolution. Plot Toffee and Dr. Minyak had decided to meet up with Garmadon, Shredder, Slade, Willy Mackley, Terry Silver, Hun, Master Chen, Red Skull, Shang Tsung and Grigor Rasputin. Rasputin has brought in his two aids Ilsa Haupstein and Karl Ruprecht Kroenen who are members of his gang Project Ragnarok. Kroenen and Haupstein decided to work with Dr. Minyak and Toffee in sending HYDRA Troopers to an industrialized factory in Afghanistan as they went with the troopers. Henry, Kai, Raphael, Daniel LaRusso Jr., and Robin had got a call from Daniel LaRusso Sr. that a LaRusso Auto Plant was taken over by an army of thugs. Meanwhile at the Swellview high school all of the teachers were showing the students two bulldozers that will be able make a new building for their school. Henry Charlotte and Jasper were surprised about the idea from the teachers. Meanwhile at Junk N Stuff Henry Ray Charlotte Jasper and the turtles were working when Dr. Minyak decided take control of the two bulldozers and decided to use them to destroy the man cave. Meanwhile our heroes soon heard the alarm and they soon looked on the TV news as they said that the two bulldozers are being controlled by Dr. Minyak and hes using them for something but doesn't know where is he taking them two. Meanwhile Ralph soon called Henry Ray and the others and soon told them of what Minyak was doing with the Bulldozers he told them that he was using them to destroy the man cave to kill Captain Man and Kid Danger once and for all. Then Toffee, Haupstein and Kroenen aided by Minyak's Robot Guards, HYDRA Troopers, Romanian, Russian Mercenaries, German Mercenaries, Serbian Mercenaries, Croatian Mercenaries, Slovenian Mercenaries, Albanian Mercenaries, Polish Mercenaries, Slovakian Mercenaries Czech Mercenaries, Hungarian Mercenaries, Ukranian Mercenaries, Afghan Mercenaries, Kyrg Mercenaries, Kazakh Mercenaries, Georgian Mercenaries and Azerbajiani Mercenaries. Henry decided to fight off Toffee, but Kai told him to let him fight Toffee as Henry instead fights Kroenen who is close to killing Henry. Kroenen uses bladed gloves to stab Henry but Henry fights Kroenen back and wins as Haupstein fights Charolette. Charolette looses to Haupstein as Henry looses to Kroenen, Kai beats Toffee as the Turtles beat up the rest of the Robot Guards and Mercenaries. Daniel LaRusso Jr. reveals to the gang and Daniel LaRusso Sr. that he liberated the Car factory in Afghanistan and the employees are safe. Daniel LaRusso Sr. then scolds his son a bit for endangering himself to terrorists that the military could have handled, but was proud of saving the family business from terrorists who could of ruined the LaRusso's reputation. Trivia * This episode was based of the Code Lyoko episode Cruel Dilemma. * This episode has Henry fighting Karl Ruprecht Kroenen and Charlotte fighting Ilsa Haupstein. * Part of this was edited by LyokoWarrior12 who wanted to make this episode like the original series but more Code Lyoko. * This episode features Ray staying with Henry at his house along with the turtles because the man cave was destroyed all the way up to the episode The Trap. Gallery Kroenen.jpg|Karl Ruprecht Kroenen Ilsa_Haupstein.png|Ilsa Haupstein S1e2_the_enemy_shows_up.png|Dr. Minyak's Robot Guards